Treasure Hunt
by Sturtles
Summary: Charlie fixes breakfast for Claire, but she has to figure out the clues before she finds him!


**My first Charlie/Claire fic! Hope you enjoy! Charlie's writing is in bold and italics, just so you know. It may be a bit confusing, so please read carefully!**

Charlie was walking through the woods to the beach camp, and as he brushed through the undergrowth, he tripped over something.

"Bloody hell," he muttered, looking for what it was he tripped over. He picked it up, looked at it, and glanced around. Gaining an idea, he set to work around him.

~*~*~

About half an hour later, he made his way into Claire's tent, receiving a shock when he found them both sound asleep. So he took a nearby scrap of paper, a pen, scribbled a note, and left it by her bed. Checking on Aaron once more, he tiptoed out.

~*~*~

Claire woke up. Rolling over, she spied a note. Curious, she picked it up and read:

**_Good morning Claire! I fixed breakfast for you – dress nicely! Give Aaron to Sun, and she'll give you directions on where to go!_**

Claire smiled. Tucking away the note, she headed over to Shannon's tent.

"Shannon? Are you in there? It's Claire," she called.

"Oh, hi, Claire! Entrez-vous!" Shannon said.

Claire ducked into her tent. She glanced around. "Umm...Shannon, what were you looking for?"

Shannon sighed. "My pink bathing suit. I can't find it anywhere!" she cried.

Claire sat down. "I need your help," she said. She showed Shannon the note.

Shannon gasped. "Ooooooooooooo! I have just the thing for you to wear!" She scrambled up and rummaged in the back for a second, then she brought out a knee length dress, sliver spaghetti straps, and the rest a light purple.

Claire looked at it doubtfully. "Are you sure? Maybe I should just wear a skirt or something..."

Shannon shoved it into her arms. "I'm the expert here. You keep it, and go find your little Romeo out in the forest."

~*~*~

Claire was holding Aaron. She made her way over to Sun and Jin's tent. Sun was outside.

"Uh, hey Sun, umm...Charlie told me to come over here...and he said you'd have something for me?"

Sun smiled. "Yes! Here let me take Aaron. And I was supposed to give you this," she said, handing Claire a note.

Claire thanked her and walked a few steps. She unfolded the note.

_**Unscramble this for your next destination!**_

_**Refocus Logo Got**_

_He made a little treasure hunt for me! _Claire thought. Grinning, she sat down and worked out the puzzle.

Five minutes later, she stood up. She was extremely pleased with herself, having thought herself no good at unscrambling words.

"Refocus Logo Got" became: Go to Golf course!

Claire wandered through the jungle until she came out into the golf course. Jack was there, with Michael and Jin. Claire walked over.

"Hey," she said. "Umm...would any of you happen to have a note for me?"

Jack reached into his pocket. "Yeah. Here you go. It's from Charlie." He said.

"Thanks," Claire sat on one of the golf bags and unfolded the note.

_**Well done, Claire! Here's your next puzzle:**_

_**Algae wolf trot**_

Jack came over to her. "Algae wolf trot...it's a word puzzle, right?"

Claire nodded.

Jack stared at it for a second. "Oh, that one's easy," he said.

Claire looked at him. "You figured it out already?"

Jack shrugged. "I did those kind of word puzzle a lot when i was a kid. And before you ask, no, I won't tell you, because Charlie said if we looked at it and figured it out, we weren't allowed to tell you."

Claire looked at it. Not until ten minutes had passed did she finally figure it out.

Algae wolf trot = Go to waterfall.

She asked Jack if that was right. He smiled and nodded, so she set out into the jungle.

About five minutes later, she stumbled into the cliffs with the waterfall. Sawyer was sitting at the bottom of the cliffs reading a book, so she walked over, trying not to get misted on. Sawyer looked up and grinned.

"Hello, sweetheart! Come my way for a little bit of afternoon delight?"

Claire turned pink. "Just give me the damned note Charlie gave you, alright?"

Sawyer smirked. "What's the magic word?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Please?"

"There you go!" He handed her the note.

Claire unfolded it and walked out to the top of the cliffs.

_**Here's your next clue! Sawyer didn't give you too much trouble, did he?**_

_**A hydrated heat grove**_

Claire set to work. Five minutes later, she set out to find her destination.

A hydrated heat grove = head to the graveyard.

Ten minutes later, she stumbled out into the graveyard. She saw Hurley sitting at the edge.

"Oh, hey Claire, here's the note. Do you still need me?" Hurley asked.

Claire shook her head.

"K. When you find Charlie, tell him that his old pal Hurley says that staring out at the ocean is friggin' BORING!"

"I'll make sure to do that," Claire said, than glanced at the note.

_**Hope this one isn't too confusing.**_

_**A Convalescent Kiddo Fog**_

_Fifteen minutes past and finally Claire found the answer._

A convalescent kiddo fog = go to caves and find Locke.

At the caves, she looked around for Locke, but could only find Boone.

"Boone, do you know where Locke is?"

Boone turned around. His eyes widened as he took her in. He wolf whistled.

Claire looked down and blushed. She had forgotten that Shannon had given her the dress. What must she have looked like, tramping through the jungle!

Boone looked behind her. "He's right there now," he said, and turned around again.

She walked over to him. "Can I have the note?"

Locke handed her the paper. "I'm supposed to stick around until you figure it out."

_**Last clue, Claire!**_

_**A Despatches Smith Wow**_

_Ten minutes later, she had the answer._

A despatches smith wow = head west with compass

She turned to Locke. "Do you have the compass?"

Locke smiled and handed it to her.

Claire walked out of the caves and started to walk west.

After about three minutes, she came to a little archway. There were tree trunks and one over top. She walked through and gasped.

It was a little clearing, but it was sheltered by thick trees all around. Inside, all the sticks were cleared off to one side. In a corner, there was a small waterfall. In the center, there was a picnic blanket. There was food, and lots of it! In the center, there was another note. She unfolded it.

_**One last riddle!**_

_**Behold oink you**_

This one only took Claire a second or two. The answer was Look behind you.

Claire turned around, and Charlie was standing in the door archway that he had obviously made.

He smiled at her. He walked to the picnic blanket sat down, and said " Good morning, Claire! I made breakfast!"

Claire sat down beside him, and they began to eat breakfast together.

**Did any of you figure out the riddles before Claire?**


End file.
